Women's New Zealandic National Team
1 | IIHF max = 25 | IIHF max date = first in 2012 | IIHF min = 30 | IIHF min date = 2010 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 3–0 (Dunedin, New Zealand; 1 April 2005) | Largest win = 19–0 (Miercurea Ciuc, Romania; 29 March 2007) | Largest loss = 12–1 (Jaca, Spain; 3 March 2016) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships | World champ2 apps = 6 | World champ2 first = 2005 | World champ2 best = 24th (2012, 2013) | Record = 17–21–4 }} The New Zealand women's national ice hockey team, nicknamed the Ice Fernz, represents New Zealand at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by New Zealand Ice Hockey Federation. As of 2011, New Zealand has 110 female players.IIHF, http://www.iihf.com/iihf-home/countries/new-zealand.html The New Zealand women's national team is ranked 25th in the world. The Ice Fernz name is one of many national team nicknames (indirectly) related to the All Blacks and/or the New Zealand silver tree fern. Tournament record Olympic Games New Zealand hockey team has never qualified for an Olympic tournament. World Championship The New Zealand women team participates in the world championship since 2005. At its first three participations of world championship, the New Zealanders finished every time the second or the third place of the division IV. *2005 – Finished in 29th place (2nd in Division IV) *2007 – Finished in 29th place (3rd in Division IV) *2008 – Finished in 28th place (2nd in Division IV) *2009 – Division IV cancelled2009 Women's Division III, IV and V all Cancelled, http://forums.internationalhockey.net/showthread.php?t=7423 *2011 – Finished in 26th place (1st in Division IV, Promoted to Division III). *2012 – Finished in 24th place (4th in Division IIA) *2013 – Finished in 24th place (4th in Division IIA) *2014 – Finished in 25th place (5th in Division IIA) *2015 – Finished in 26th place (6th in Division IIA, relegated to Division IIB) *2016 – Finished in 31st place (5th in Division IIB) U18 Team | First game = 2–2 (Dunedin, New Zealand; 6 December 2013) | Largest win = 5–1 (Dunedin, New Zealand; 9 December 2013) | Largest loss = 8–1 (Melbourne, Australia; 17 December 2014) | World champ2 name = | World champ2 apps = | World champ2 first = | World champ2 best = | Regional name = | Regional cup apps = | Regional cup first = | Regional cup best = | Record = 5–3–1 }} The New Zealand women's national under-18 ice hockey team is the women's national under-18 ice hockey team of New Zealand. The team is controlled by New Zealand Ice Hockey Federation, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. History The New Zealand women's national under-18 ice hockey played their first game on 6 December against the Australia women's national under-18 ice hockey team in Dunedin, New Zealand, tying 2-2. The game was part of a four-game series being held in Dunedin between the two teams. New Zealand went on to win the remaining three games of the series, which included their largest recorded international win of 5-1 in the final game. On 30 May 2014 and 1 June 2014 New Zealand played two games against the Auckland under-16 Representative team, losing both games 1-9 and 0-4 respectively. In December 2014 New Zealand travelled to Australia to compete in a five-game series against the Australia women's national under-18 ice hockey team at the Medibank Icehouse in Melbourne. The team lost the series two games to three and also recorded their largest international loss in game four, losing 1-8 to Australia. References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams